orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Stairs of Doom
Stairs of Doom is the twenty-third level in Orcs Must Die!. The Spore Mushrooms are introduced here. This map was remade for 's Classic Mode, a set of levels available to players who owned before purchasing the sequel. Stage Description Two gates at the bottom of the map lead to an open space with two stairways leading up. Each stairway is separated into two flights of stairs, with platforms at the midpoints to build your traps. The stairs are suspended over an acid bath, the platforms just close enough for you to jump from one to the other. At the top of the stairs are two rifts at either side of the map: this makes it harder to catch wayward mobs. You'll also find a ballista station, two log traps overlooking the whole of each stairway and a portal leading to a bridge high over the map. The bridge is inaccessible to orcs and is therefore an ideal area for archers. The areas under the bridge make a nice 3 space choke at the top of the stairs, a good spot to combine the Swinging Mace with 3 tar pits. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, Kobold Sappers, Gnoll Hunters, Fire Ogres and Frost Ogres 1. West gate: Warrior Orcs; East gate: Kobold Runners 2. West gate: Kobold Runners; East gate: Warrior Orcs 3. Both: Kobold Runners & Kobold Sappers, Warrior Orcs Go Break 4. West gate: Crossbow Orcs; East gate: Shield Orcs; Both: 2x Gnoll Hunters, Shield Orcs 5. Both: Kobold Runners & Kobold Sappers; West gate: Fire Ogre; East gate: Frost Ogre 6. Both: 2x Gnoll Hunters; West gate: 2x Fire Ogre & Shield Orcs; East gate: 2x Frost Ogre & Shield Orcs Go Break 7. Both: Kobold Sappers, Shield Orcs 8. Both: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 9. Both: Shield Orcs, 2x Gnoll Hunters Go Break 10. West gate: Kobold Sappers & Kobold Runners 11. Both: 2x Fire Ogre, Crossbow Orcs 12. Both: Kobold Runners, Gnoll Hunter, 2x Frost Ogres Walkthrough (War Mage) Pick Crossbow, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Brimstone, Barricade, Tar Traps, Grinder, Swinging Mace and Spore Mushrooms. This set-up has been optimized for dealing with Kobold rushes and careful placement of the barricades is necessary. You want them on the platforms, touching the corner and extending in an L shape along the wall. Start with three on each side. Place Grinders next to the furthest barricade. Concentrate on the orc rushes for waves 1 and 2, placing Swinging Maces over the alleys made by the Barricades. Soften 'em up with a lightning storm early on, then climb the steps and lightning storm 'em again. The grinders should be serving as clean up at this point. Wave 3 is harder: carefully snipe, or use lightning bolts against the Kobold Sappers. Place Tar Traps during the ineffectual Kobold rush. When the orcs come, start off with a lightning storm downstairs and control the situation from the top of the stage with more lightning bolts (I would not recommend the manned ballista station, though I suppose it would be fun). If you're still with us, know that the following wave is the hardest one and totally warrants the use of the log traps. At the break, put three Brimstones at the base of both stairways. If you have the money, extend your barricades/tar pits and pull back your grinders so that they are always in front of your last barricade: remember that they are your last resort. When wave 4 starts, you'll be attacked by crossbow orcs on your left and shield orcs on your right. As always, concentrate on the shield orcs, dropping a lightning storm on their heads. Climb the stairs and launch lightning bolts at the first crossbow orcs but watch your mana bar and listen for the distinctive howl of Gnoll Hunters: you'll be attacked by four in all. Use the freeze nova and quickly switch to the blade staff for rapid shattering. Check the progress of your crossbow orcs and don't hesitate to use the log trap if they've cleared the grinders and the mace. Wave 5 is easy; you should have the coins to drop Mushroom Spores at the feet of incoming ogres. Add more Grinders. Wave 6 is more quadruple Gnoll Hunters but the turncoat Ogres should help a lot: concentrate as always on the orcs by dropping lightning storms on them. Convert what ogres you can: in addition to those you can slip in front of them on the bottom floor, your platforms should be constructed with three tar pits end to end with the fourth square free to allow mushroom spores If you survived past the second break, you'll find the rest easy: put three or four brimstones in front of each gate down the steps and consider adding double barricade-grinders to protect each rift. Either the Steel Weaver or the Knowledge Weaver make respectable choices, though placing Swinging Maces and Grinders are more important than getting upgrades. You ''will''need to catch wayward orcs with the lightning bolt, especially early on. Practice. In This level is also available in Endless Mode with the purchase of the Family Ties DLC. Level Description General: * Entrance Doors: 2 * Exit Rifts: 2 * Waves: 12 * Rift Points: 50 (Nightmare: 25, Endless: 50) * Completion Time (par): 20:00 * Starting Money: 8000 (Endless: 6000 ) Traps: * Chandelier: 2 * Rolling Log: 4 Strategy Category:Orcs Must Die!